


Coming Back

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Let’s hope I haven’t forgotten anyone heheh, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS.Fixing Avengers: Infinity War.





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the end credit scene because I didn’t know how to put Nick Furry in.

It’ll had been months, months, since Wong had proposed this idea, dared to give them hope of bringing their friends back. All most of them remember at this point, is something about the time stone being linked to it’s protector or something. No one remembers. The most memorable part of that day was, after Wong had announced that they could be getting their dead friends back, Steve Rogers stood up, and looked him dead in the eye and said.

“You better not be fucking with me because if we can’t get Bucky, and everyone else back, I will throw you out of that window.” 

Always a memorable day, when you bring Captain America to say “fuck” in an official meeting.

So when the day finally came, when Wong was convinced he had enough “connection” to the stone, and had learnt enough from the books Dr Strange had left. He called up Tony Stark, who held a meeting in the tower, which was very empty these days.

“So you can bring back everyone, today, correct?” Tony clarified for the eleventh time that week.

“Yes, I think I can.” Wong said again, getting a little shifty.

“You can or you can’t, we can’t be wishy washy here.” Steve said sternly. He had been short tempered, and cold ever since everyone had died. Everyone being Bucky, as Natasha would put it.

“I’m not Stephen, and I don’t have the time stone, we can’t be certain about anything.” He replied back.

Steve looked like he was going to reply but Natasha cut across him. “But you think you can?” She asked.

“Yes.” Wong said definitively. “I’ve done enough research on this.”

Natasha and Okoye looked at each other, and nodded. “Okay, so are you gonna bring them back now, or what are we waiting for?”

“I am happy to bring back Stephen, Peter, and whoever was turned to dust.” Wong started cautiously.

“And what about those not turned to dust?” Thor asked, turning on him. “What about my brother, and Vision?”

“And Gamora.” Rocket and Nebula said together.

Wong grimaced, and turned to them. “We can’t be messing with time too much, this is a sacred-“

“With all due respect,” Steve interrupted, “we’ll need everyone we can get.”

“Loki, Vision, and Gamora were all victims of Thanos,” Okoye said, standing tall, “they all deserve to be brought back.”

Wong sighed. “Stephan will kill me for this.” He muttered under his breath.

“So we’re agreed,” Tony said, clapping his hands together, “Peter, Wanda, and everyone else who was killed by the dust cloud or Thanos-“

“Which are one in the same.” Thor interrupted.

“-will be brought back.” Tony finished.

“Agreed.” Wong nodded. “Can I have a sound proof room to do the spell in? It might get a little loud.”

+++

Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Okoye, Natasha, Rocket, Nebula, and Rhodey all sat in the living area, not speaking. Every single one of them waiting with baited breath for the door to open. For what felt like hours, nothing happened.

Then they heard a door handle click. 

Every single one of them turned to look at the door, several standing up, wondering if it was just Wong, come to tell them the spell didn’t work. They saw a red hand, and a short figure stepped out.

Peter looked up at them all.

Tony was the first to react, taking long strides over to him, blinking back tears.

“Mr Stark-“ Peter managed to get out, before he was pulled into a hug. The two stood there for a long moment, Peter’s head, resting against Tony’s shoulder, much like the last time they saw each other. The thought just made Tony hold onto him for a while.

“I missed you, kid.” He said finally, releasing him.

Peter looked up at him, biting his lip nervously. “How long was I gone for?”

“Seven- eight months?” Tony guessed, then he sighed. “It’s good to have you back, meet the Avengers, or part of them, and some other guys.”

Peter turned to look at them, eyes widened as if he just realised that they were there. “I-I’m Peter.” He raises his hand in an awkward sort of wave.

Tony looked down, lips pressed together. “Okay that’s enough, there’s still more people to come back.”

“Who’s come back so far?” He asked curiously.

“Right now? Only you.”

Peter stopped talking after that.

The atmosphere had heightened in the room. Instead of the depressing ‘what if’ plaguing everyone’s mind, it was more of a ‘who next?’. 

And more people came.

Stephen left the room next. He looked around at everyone, presumably already knowing what was happening in the room he just left. He nodded at Tony, then turned and went back inside the room. 

And then they waited.

Quill was next out, eyes wide and untrusting when he left the room, but quickly softened when he saw Rocket. 

“Thanks for taking off on my, buddy.” He said, walking over and pretending to aim a kick at him.

Rocket, perhaps surprising everyone, patted Peter’s leg, and spoke seriously. “I’m sorry, I’m glad you’re back.”

Quill looked stricken. “Are you alright? Did Thanos do something to your head?”

Rocket looked up at him. “It’s hard to not get a little sentimental when you haven’t had your crew for half a year.”

“Half a-“

“Shut up, someone else is coming.” Thor interrupted.

They all looked at the doorway again, to see Drax pushing through the door and out into the room. 

Similar awkward greetings happened between the three guardians.

These greetings were then repeated when Mantis came creeping out of the door.

Then Sam cane walking out of the door, greeted with a yell from Rhodey, and hugs from many of the previous Avengers. Steve went to hug him, but still seemed out of it, eyes trained on the door. 

T’Challa came through next, greeted with a loud shout from Okoye. 

“T’Challa!” She yelled. “Your sister, and the whole of Wakanda will be rejoicing in your return.”

“Is that the only reason you wanted me back, Okoye?” He asked jokingly. “To take Wakanda off your hands?”

“I have kept it in good care while you are gone.” Okoye promised. “But your family and your country are praying for your return.” She smiled. “It’s good to have you back, T’Challa.” She said, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s good to be back.” He said, happily reciprocating it.

Not 10 minutes later, the door opened again, and a roar of “GROOT” could be heard coming out of the raccoon. Said raccoon ran to hug his friend, despite the obvious difficulties with their heights and Groots- uhh, groot-y-ness. 

“I am Groot.” Groot said. 

“I know buddy, I missed you too.” Rocket replied, him and Groot walking back over to the rest of the guardians. 

The next person was not for a while, which slowly made the mood of the room darken. By the end of the break between people, Natasha could hear Steve’s heart from the other side of the room. 

Finally, the door opened, and Wanda stepped out. Before anyone could say anything, she spoke. “Are they bringing Vision back?”

Natasha nodded, standing up, and pulling her in for a hug. “It’s okay, everyone’s coming back.” She said, guiding her over to the couches where everyone sat.

There was another break, in which nobody spoke, and everyone was back to watching the door handle in silence.

Then it turned.

And there was a flash of silver, and Steve was already on his feet, in the middle of the room, staring at the man who had just walked out of the door. 

“Steve?” Bucky said tentatively, and it was so much like the last time he had heard him speak, that Steve broke. He full on ran the short distance from the couch to the door, and hugged him, nearly toppling them both over.

“God, I missed you so much.” Steve said into Bucky’s shoulder, tears falling into his clothes.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, sounding slightly choked.

Steve pulled back, his best friend’s face between his hands. “Yeah.” He said, and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Bucky reciprocated almost immediately, grabbing into Steve’s hips, and pulling him in further, mouth moving frantically against his. Steve made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, and Bucky moved his own body against Steve, causing more happy noises of out him.

There was a small ‘ahem’ sound of someone clearing their throat, coming from someone who is not Steve or Bucky. They separated and turned to the voice of the culprit, Tony Stark, who raised his eyebrows pointedly at them. 

“Come on, dude,” Bucky groaned at him, “I’ve been waiting 80 years for this.”

Steve, who was already red from forgetting about all the other people in the room, was now even redder from Bucky’s comment. The two walked back to the couch, sitting down and grinning at everyone. Bucky slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders, and Steve leaned against his chest.

“Ugh,” Natasha half-groaned, still smiling slightly, “is it always going to be like that?”

Bucky grinned. “Forever and ever, Ro-“

The door opened, and everyone fell silent. Wong came out of the door.

Peter Quill lept up before anyone could do anything. “Where’s Gamora?” He warned, voice raising in anger. 

“We haven’t resurrected her yet,” Wong said, he turned to the rest of the group, “there are problems bringing back Vision,” he explained, “we don’t have the mind stone, and we can’t reprogram his mind while he’s dead, so we can’t bring him back.”

Wanda looked at him, expression darkening. “But if we get the mind stone, we can bring him back, right?”

“That’s the theory.” Wong confirmed.

Wanda looked at her lap, but didn’t say anything more. Wong nodded to them all, then went back inside the room.

Several moments passed before the door was opened again.

Gamora was there, eyes searching the room before they landed on Quill. She half-smiled, half-cry faced, as she burst into tears, arms wide open. Peter ran towards her, arms coming to wrap tightly around her. She sobbed into his shoulder, shaking and muttering words of security.

“Thank you,” She said, “thank you so much for trying to kill me.”

Peter forced out a laugh and shook his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t.” He whispered back.

“I love you.” She said, and he could hear her smiling.

“I love you too.” He replied, finally pulling away from the hug.

Gamora reached up to his face, and pulled him in for a kiss, firm, but short. She clearly didn’t forget that there were other people in the room. 

As they made their way back to their seats, and Gamora to hug her sister, everyone turned their attention to Thor. Loki was the only one (apart from Vision) who hadn’t been brought back yet. 

It felt like an hour before the door opened, and Loki stepped out.

Thor got up, and crossed the room in three strides, pulling his brother in for a hug. The two stood their for a moment, seeming to not say anything, before they pulled back. 

“What’s all this about?” Loki asked, eyes flickering from Thor to the rest of the people in the room.

“Thanks won,” Thor explained, “he killed a lot, these wizard men found a away to bring you all back.”

Loki’s eyes seemed to soften for a sec, before contorting into a look of mock-confusion. “Even me?”

Thor places a hand on his shoulder. “Especially you, brother.” 

Before either of them could do anything else, the doors behind them opened, and Wong and Stephen came out. They looked at each other, then at the group, and said.

“Are we going to beat Thanos this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s your good ending.


End file.
